Paying Attention
by hummerhouse
Summary: Mikey has a close encounter and his brothers need for him to learn a lesson from it. TCest, OT4. One shot.


Paying Attention

"What we have here is a failure to communicate," Mikey paraphrased, grimacing as he accidently put weight on his ankle.

Raph took a more solid hold on his younger brother, partially lifting him as Mikey leaned into his support.

"You're lucky that all we really have here is a severe sprain Michelangelo, and not a broken ankle," Don said mildly, walking in front of them through the sewer tunnels.

Leo walked behind the three, keeping an eye on their back trail. "We're all damn lucky those were Purple Dragons and not the Foot," he said in a low, fierce tone.

Mikey and Raph glanced at each other. Leo very rarely cursed, to him it showed a lack of discipline. For even that one mild word to slip out meant their oldest brother and clan leader was extremely agitated.

"I said I was sorry bro'," Mikey said. "I didn't think any of them had guns."

"You are always supposed to be prepared for that contingency, Michelangelo. That's why we have training and practice every day. That's why I ride you so hard about paying attention," Leo told him, turning to look back behind them.

"I think we probably lost them by now, Leo," Raph said. He saw the forlorn look on Mikey's face and felt his heart skip a beat. Raph hated for Mikey to feel sad but in this instance, Leo was right.

"Ya' know you're still wearin' your shell 'cause Leo saw that punk was about ta use it for target practice right?" Raph asked him.

Mikey blinked. "Yes," he admitted. Mikey was more embarrassed than anything else at the moment, although he knew all three of his brothers were angry with him for scaring them.

The Battle Nexus champion should not have had to have his big brother shove him out of the way of a bullet. The Turtle Titan should not have rolled off a short two story building and landed badly enough to turn his ankle.

Hamato Michelangelo should have been listening when Leonardo told him to stay close, instead of dashing up a ladder chasing after some spiky haired kid.

He grimaced again at feeling another twinge in his ankle. Mikey watched enough old westerns to know that was an old Apache trick, and he fell for it anyway. Leo didn't. Leo studied all that kind of stuff and he recognized the kid was trying to draw them into an ambush.

"Don't let him put any weight on that ankle, Raph," Don turned to admonish them. "I'll wrap it up tight when we get back to the lair but I don't want it made any worse than it already is."

Don's eyes met Raph's but barely slid over Mikey's. When Don couldn't meet a guy's eyes, it meant he was really upset. Mikey mentally kicked himself.

They walked along in silence for another ten minutes when Mikey finally decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Let me . . .let me sit down, okay?" he asked Raph and turned towards a wall.

"You all right, Mikey?" Raph looked concerned as he helped his brother lower himself to the ground.

Don spun anxiously and kneeled in front of Mikey as Leo dashed over to join them.

"Mikey, what is it? Do you feel pain somewhere else? Shortness of breath?" Don asked apprehensively, his hand flattened on Mikey's plastron.

Mikey shook his head. "No dude, I'm okay except for my ankle. I just don't wanna go any further until you guys tell me what I can do to make it so you're not so mad at me anymore."

Raph let out a sigh and ran the palm of his hand over his face. "I ain't mad at ya' Mikey. I'm still scared about what happened and kinda worried that it could happen again 'cause ya' don't listen."

"So I'll work on that," Mikey told him. "I promise, really. I'll try not to get so excited when we're out patrolling and I'll listen better."

"You've said that before Mikey," Leo reminded him.

Mikey looked at his oldest brother. "I know I have, but you've gotta admit I'm better than I used to be. That proves I'm trying doesn't it? Maybe you could, you know, work with me on my focus some more?"

Leo's eyes relaxed and Mikey knew he was being forgiven. He turned towards Don and saw his genius brother's brow was still furrowed.

"I hate having to patch you up Mikey. I hate worse that maybe someday I won't be _able_ to patch you up," Don told him, his voice low.

"I really didn't mean to scare you Donny. I love you. I'm gonna grow up more 'cause I know you need for me to. I'll try hard to be more disciplined," Mikey said, leaning towards Don.

Don's hand shot up and gripped the back of his neck. Mikey found himself in a tight lip lock, Don's tongue requesting entry. Groaning, Mikey opened his mouth to let his brother deepen their kiss and then shuddered at the urgency of Don's press into him.

When Don finally released him, Mikey was panting, barely able to catch his breath. Raph leaned over and pressed a warm, promising kiss to his neck, licking his skin before pulling back. Leo bit his shoulder gently, rubbing a hand over his arm.

"You know you're going to have to stay off of that ankle for a few days don't you?" Don asked.

"S . . .sure," Mikey stuttered, still caught up in the intensity of that kiss.

"There's no reason why you should miss any training time just because you can't walk, Michelangelo," Leo said.

"Um, what?" Mikey looked at him, slightly perplexed.

Raph's gold eyes were twinkling. "I can think of quite a few really good lessons that work on focus and don't require someone ta' be on their feet," Raph told Leo.

"Oh yes," Don said, nodding sagely. "There are some exceptional ones for exercising discipline and the subject can be flat on their back."

A corner of Leo's mouth lifted. "I believe I know some excellent drills for honing one's ability to concentrate," he added.

Mikey's blue eyes widened as he looked around that circle of faces. He was certainly paying attention now.


End file.
